Thieves Arena
by Spongebizzle
Summary: Carmelita signs Sly up for an arena that can get him killed! Will he survive? Rated T for blood, violence, and language. P.S I know it says OC but that is just for the arena competitors.
1. Chapter 1

Sly sat on the bed in his hotel room, looking at his clock. The national thieves arena was opening tomorrow, and Carmelita had signed him up. Even though it was highly possible he could sustain permanent injuries, he decided to enter anyways. He was nervous, perfectly silent. His big brown eyes watched the clock.  
"11:47 already…I need to go to sleep soon."  
The thought ran through his mind, stressing him out.  
"What if I get hurt and mangled so badly that Carmelita leaves me? Oh god…"  
Even though he had studied the Thevius Raccoonus again and again to use different tricks in the tournament, he knew that there was still a highly possible chance he was going to lose. He decided to get some shut-eye so he was wide awake by the time of the tournament tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep on his bed…  
"The first battle! Sly Cooper versus Korin Wolvesman! Good luck to both thieves!"  
Sly walked onto the arena, his cane in hand, noticing the loud screams and cheering of the crowd. Looking more closely, he noticed Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray all looking at him from the stands. He looked at his opponent. A wolf. Wearing a red eye mask similar to his. He saw him bring up his club closer to his orange and black fur. His large blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Sly gulped, and tried to look just as intimidating by holding his cane in a similar fashion, and giving a smirk that just told you,  
"I'm gonna take you out, buddy."  
The wolf across from him merely shook his head.  
"Are both thieves at the ready? ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, FIGHT!"  
Korin charged at Sly, and Sly held up his cane to dodge whatever attack was headed his way. The wolf threw a smoke bomb on the floor, and before he knew it, Sly saw that his opponent had disappeared. He looked for him all over, but couldn't find him. Next thing he knew, Sly was hit on the head and hit the ground. The wolf viciously began to beat on Sly, and tears began to run down his cheeks and fur, as well as blood. Sly knew it was all over, looking at the bruises all over his body. He sobbed, and looked up at Korin who was about to deliver the final blow, and…  
"SLY WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE TO THE TOURNAMENT!"  
Sly heard his girlfriend Carmelita screaming from downstairs. He sighed, in relief, realizing that it was all just a dream. He grabbed his mask, got dressed, got his cane and ran downstairs.  
The real tournament was yet to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sly and Carmelita had finally arrived at the arena, after what felt like a half hour drive. They entered, and saw a waiting room with a desk that read,  
"FIGHT LISTINGS"  
Sly and the Vixen both checked the fights that were going to happen. Sly's opponent was a Ms. Freeda Feline. Sly laughed at the name, realizing the irony of it. He walked out into the arena, and Carmelita walked into the spectator stands.  
"Goodbye my cute little Raccoon, and good luck."  
Carmelita gave Sly a kiss on the check before finally heading into the stands. Sly's face flushed into a bright red. He realized he was blushing and tried to get rid of it as quickly as possible before finally heading into the arena, and sitting in the competitors stand to watch the first fight.  
"And our first fight, Hilton Breeze versus Lamar Sillhock!"  
Sly realized that the arena was filled with extremely odd people and names. Hilton walked up into the arena, who was a brightly yellow colored bird wearing a red hoodie and a hockey mask with dragons on each side of it. He was carrying a sword that was a bright blueish color, and written on it with dark red letters on one side of the blade read:  
"Stick in between second and third rib and twist."  
Sly had never been so scared in his life. What kind of horrible thieves were these people? These people were dark, and he slowly began to regret joining the tournament. He just wanted to go home and watch a movie with Carmelita, but there was no turning back now. Lamar walked onto the arena as well. He was a brown and black bear wielding a baseball bat that was stained with blood. Sly watched in horror as the fight began. Hilton began to use the poles for leverage, and tried to jump on Lamar from above. Lamar quickly dodged and took advantage of the defenseless Bird standing before him. He hit him on the head, and Hilton fell. The bear then began to quickly bludgeon the poor bird, hitting non-stop until he was beating on nothing but a pathetic, bloody pulpy mess.  
"And the winner is…Lamar Sillhock! Our next fight will be Sly Cooper versus Freeda Feline! Good luck to both fighters. And please, somebody quickly get the loser to our healing chamber as quickly as possible!"  
Sly was relieved with the fact that they had healing chambers, as he stepped into the arena.  
He noticed his opponent. A beautiful, skinny black cat with green eyes. She smiled at Sly, and he smiled back, waving. Her large green eyes looked at him, and he felt like he was falling in love all over again. Carmelita noticed that Sly was eyeing the girl, and anger rushed through her. She was two seconds from jumping into the arena and killing Sly, but she decided to calm down. Freeda pulled out her weapon of choice, which was a very sharp, yet short knife. The handle had green and blue marble within it, a simply exquisite choice of weaponry. The fight started, and Sly rushed towards Freeda. She jumped right over Sly and went to shank him in his scalp. Luckily, he dodged the move, but was still pushed to the ground by his opponent. Freeda tried to stab Sly in multiple areas, but he was luckily able to dodge every single one of her attacks. Sly kicked the cat off of his stomach, and used his cane to pull her towards him. He hit her in the knees so she fell, and whispered in her ear,  
"Nice try sweetie. Call me sometime."  
He quickly stuck her on the side of the head so she was knocked out, but he did it lightly. He believed that nothing as beautiful as her should be hurt in a harsh fashion. It would be like plucking the wins from an angel.  
"AND OUR WINNER…MR. SLY COOPER!"  
The crowd loudly shouted and screamed. Sly looked up and saw Carmelita giving him a thumbs up as he sat in the competitors stand once again.  
"Our next fight! Lamar Sillhock versus…


	3. Chapter 3

"And out next fight, Lamar Silhock versus…Korin Wolvesman!"  
Sly's jaw dropped. Where had he heard that name before…? His dream! He jumped to his senses and saw the dreaded wolf from his nightmare walk onto the arena. He gasped in horror, realizing that he might have to fight him unless Lamar won the fight. Korin pulled out his club, extremely similar to the one in Sly's dream. The fight was over in a matter of seconds. Lamar rushed towards the wolf, and his mistake was quickly realized whenever Korin hit him so hard in his leg that he passed out from pain. He was brought to the healing chamber faster then Hilton was earlier.  
"Wow! That match was over quickly! Sly cooper is the next victim- er…Competitor!"  
Sly walked onto the arena and saw Korin staring at him with hatred. A look that dug into his soul, just like in his dream. Sly got an odd feeling of deja-vu as Korin ran at him. Sly was still day-dreaming by the time Korin got to him. Sly tried to defend himself but sweeping Korin's knees as he fell to the ground. He went to strike him on the head, and when he went to, Korin disappeared.  
"What the hell? It was just a decoy? Wow this guy is good…"  
Sly turned around to see Korin facing him again, about to strike him on the head with haste, and right before he did, he said to sly,  
"You're a bad thief. Just try staying a cute raccoon."  
And with that, he knocked Sly out…  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
Sly woke up, seeing Carmelita looking at him from across the room. She had been crying.  
"It's all my fault…MY FAULT!"  
Sly noticed the distraught Vixen and decided to try and calm her down.  
"Carmelita…I'm…I'm okay."  
The fox quickly looked up at the injured Raccoon.  
"Sly? YOU"RE OKAY!"  
She quickly ran up to her boyfriend and began to plant kisses all over his face and hugging him tightly.  
"please don't ever let me put you in *sniff* danger again…"  
Sly tried to calm her down.  
"Carmelita…It's okay, babe. Really. I'm fine. I'm just a little sad I lost the tournament."  
Carmelita was reassured knowing that Sly was actually okay.  
"Let's go back home, honey."  
Carmelita and Sly left the hospital. Turning around, looking at it, Sly knew he had to get revenge on Korin. Someday…But not anytime soon.


End file.
